Sunrise named
by Freya's Valhalla
Summary: 'Yahiko always tells it was while rushing towards a helpless town of common folk in Amegakure that he chose the name Aktasuki –sunrise– as he watched the sun glow higher in the horizon. In truth, he first thought of it as he hovered over Konan in an improvised bed, rays of light bathing her eyes.' Oneshot.


_**Author's note**__**: This oneshot was inspired by the latest anime episode, but if you haven't seen it, you're still good to go. It follows canon, though I have taken certain liberties on character motives and development. Just to clarify, when the name Akatsuki shows up in this fic, I'm referring to the organization that came before the main 10 Akatsuki member's shown in the manga. Enjoy!**_

_**๑ ๑ ๑ **_

Yahiko always tells it was while rushing towards a helpless town of common folk in Amegakure that he chose the name Aktasuki –_sunrise_–as he watched the sun glow higher in the horizon. In truth, he first thought of it as he hovered over Konan in an improvised bed, rays of light bathing her eyes. That story was left untold, both for the sakes of their comrades and their own. He confided into Nagato though, who just smiled his shy grin and secretly wished he could also see Konan's eyes catch the first sun beams at sunrise. Instead, Nagato plays Two-ten-jack almost every night and falls asleep with his gaze fixed on the unrelenting, heavy rain.

Sometimes, Nagato fantasizes about living in a country free of constant rain – he thinks Yahiko also does – with the sufficient amount of storms to nourish the land and the certainty of a dry roof over his head. Nagato has not always dreaded the rain of Amegakure, but with time, it has become a portal of memories, some of which are too painful to bear. That's why when he first spots a Suna nin in the distance, he feels the urge to ask him how the touch of sand on fingers is like, instead of wanting to drive a kunai into his heart.

Nagato never shares this desire with Yahiko, least he'd think Nagato only longed for peace to swim in warm waters. But Nagato's dreams are indeed much simpler than Yahiko's, at least they seem so next to that of preventing war. Nagato thrives in the bonds of brotherhood they've formed with the newest Akatsuki members, and enjoys the safety they've acquired throughout the years. He notices he's also come to rely more on Konan, who's always there to provide comfort when needed, even when not seeked. Yahiko on the other hand thrives on alliances to come and prides himself over the towns Akatsuki has managed to protect. Nagato is not sure of what Yahiko and Konan provide for each other anymore. So when he finds her standing alone in front of the remnants of the house they'd built with Jiraya-sensei many years ago, he holds her hand and places a tentative kiss on her lips. She does not kiss him back, but her hand stays in his until sunset.

When Akatsuki notices the increase of shinobi from the three bordering Great Nations, Yahiko jumps on the nearest platform and infuses new hope to all of the present members. He reminds them of lost comrades and family, of an Amegakure drilled by blood and hate, of a chance to make a difference. They listen in silent awe, and at Yahiko's last word, hundreds of red lanterns light in the city's streets, luring even the oldest out of their homes as witnesses. The Akatsuki members place bets on how Yahiko accomplished such a feat for a whole week.

The whole population is as used to war as it is to rain, so it does not strike Yahiko as unlikely when a messenger from Hanzō arrives at their second operations base offering a meeting in the name of his Lord. This may be the first step to peace. Konan thinks otherwise.

"I do not trust him, Yahiko. He is not known as Hanzō of the Salamander for nothing." Yet Yahiko sees no other way out, for it is Hanzō who has gained the upper hand in the matter.

"If I refuse the invitation, it will be seen as an insult. We cannot afford to gain his enmity."

There's a detachment in his voice she has not heard before. Konan wants to gainsay him, wants to tell him that they don't need Hanzō's favor; but they do. Their men are growing tired of ceaseless skirmishes; the more they fight, the more battles seem to come. Their wills can only soak up that much pain. So Konan adds nothing, caught in between harsh reality and the awareness of having lost something with Yahiko she hadn't truly realized was even there in the first place. That night, Nagato tells Konan that Yahiko has asked him to join tomorrow's meeting. She's making origami flowers fly, guiding them as they soar through heavy raindrops. One of them circles Nagato, and he follows its stride until it lands on his lips. He looks at Konan then; he can't tell if she's crying, but he walks towards her anyway and this time, she kisses him back.

The next day, life in Amegakure dawns as any other day; with grey clouds and throbbing rain. Yahiko walks in the pantry only to find Nagato arranging provisions, one unfolded scroll hanging from his left hand.

"Fuinjutsu?"He asks bemused. Nagato simply nods, too focused on balancing cans of food with his free hand.

"Have you seen Konan?"Nagato stills himself. _I saw her last night. I saw her really well, _he thinks, sounding conceited even to himself.

"Not since yesterday evening",he replies instead. She had left Nagato's room after midnight, had probably scurried away to her own. Yahiko goes to stand next to Nagato and relieves him of one of the cans.

"Pickles? I hate pickles!" Yahiko throws his head back like a child, reminding Nagato of old times.

"They're edible. That will suffice." Yahiko stares at him at that, mouth gaped.

"That will suffice? What kind of statement is that? It is unbecoming of revolutionaries such as us! Nagato smiles slightly. It is obvious to him that Yahiko is being overdramatic due to nerves.

"But I'm not the revolutionary, Yahiko, you're the one. I only follow your lead"_, _Nagato answers. Yahiko does not reply at first, though his features grow strained.

"_Does that suffice?" _He finally voices. Nagato is wrapping the silken cord around the scroll when he replies. _No, but your leadership was not what I wanted._

"Well of course it does", he says. That is the last conversation they have, two hours before Yahiko shoves himself on Nagato's kunai.

Yahiko always tells it was while rushing towards a helpless town of common folk in Amegakure that he chose the name Aktasuki –_sunrise_–as he watched the sun glow higher in the horizon. In truth, he first thought of it as he hovered over Konan in an improvised bed, rays of light bathing her eyes. Yahiko is not here to tell the story anymore, so Konan takes it on her to repeat the dreamy anecdote over and over, even if the tale never leaves her mind. Sometimes she narrates it to Nagato, and whether she does it out of scorn or simple nostalgia is never clear. But Yahiko's death will always be worse for Nagato –or so he thinks– because he'll always feel like he traded peace for a glimpse of sunrise when his own weapon drained the life out of Yahiko. So he buries himself in a dark room, and forsakes both choices.

๑ ๑ ๑

_**Feedback is always appreciated :)**_


End file.
